Remembrance
by Lilmspayne
Summary: Two years has passed since SPD had defeated Grumm and life had been peacefully. That is till Holly, the adopted daughter of a ranger meets the B-squad. Her life, and the life of the others will never be the same after shocking secrets come out. On top of that Mirloc has broken free again, with help of his new master and is coming for revenge...


Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, or any of the monsters expect the odd ones you don't recognise.

Chapter 1: SPD meets Holly... the hard way!

19-year-old Holly Oliver groaned and turned over to look at her clock before closing her eyes again. They shot open once she realized what time it was. She sat up fast and pulled the black and silver bed clothes off and raced in to the bathroom. She reappeared wearing a towel and got dressed into a pair of blue denim jeans and a long sleeved black top. She picked up the brush and studied herself in the mirror.

She was five foot eight; with long dark hair that went just past her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and she was toned, from years of dancing and martial Arts thanks to her father and various aunts and uncles.

Cursing, she grabbing her keys and bag, she raced out of the apartment and into the bustling streets of New Tech City.

As Holly reached the plaza, she could hear shouting and as she got near the commotion, the teen saw a figure coming towards her. It was an alien, with pasty white skin and he had black spikes coming out of his back. He rushed passed her knocking to the hard concrete floor.

As she fell, she flicked her hand, and the alien stop moving and the dark haired teen landed hard on her hands, hurting her right wrist in the process. Holly saw the red ranger come towards her but she got up, ignoring the ranger's shouts.

Her thoughts were that her parents were going to kill her for using her powers like that. She raced off towards the mission, not stopping until she reached the building. Once she reached the building she, pulling her sleeve down to hide her swollen wrist then entered the building making her way towards the stock room.

As she entered the stockroom, which had shelves field with tinned food, bedclothes and other items needed Holly could hear Ally humming a song as she checked out what supplies was needed. Holly grinned then and stepped behind her, tapping her on the shoulder making her jump.

"Damn it Holly! Don't do that to me. I swear you're worse than Jack. " She muttered noticing the blush on the younger women that had appeared at the mention of Jack. "You are still not over your crush on him?" she asked, the question causing Holly's face to burn a deep shade of scarlet. She also saw said man

. "You should tell him how you feel. You don't know what could happen," Ally suggested, causing Holly to shake her head id to her and Holly shook her head.

"What would Jack see in me Ally? Anyway I thought you were dating?" she inquired.

Ally's face went though different emotion before she spoke.

"We dated for a while but it turns out we were better off as friends."

Holly smiled at her boss before heard one of the kids yell for her from the door of the stockroom "Well I better go see what the little monsters are doing."

As soon as she was out of ear-shot Ally smiled knowingly at the wall and called out, "She's gone Jack you can come out now."

The man in question came though the wall, a shocked look on his face. He had never known that Holly had a crush on him in the time that he'd known her. "I'm totally crushable," he told her cockily, making Ally throw what she had in her hand at him; it happened to be a bottle of cleaning fluid but it phased right through him.

Jack just grinned at and then turned walked towards the kitchens. Ally rolled her eyes and went back to taking stock.

**  
SPD Command

Sky was not having a good morning. Since the red ranger had started his shift at 9am, he had to deal with a white skinned alien thief named Mace, who had stolen Jewellery from a shop. During the attempt to apprehend him, a civilian accidentally got in the way. Much to the Rangers' shock, she merely waved her hand, freezing the thief in place before she ran away. So yes, Sky decided, it had just been such a WONDERFUL day.

After a long hot shower, he got dressed into a clean uniform and left his room and headed to the rec room. Half way there he ran into Syd and Z who were on their way to go visit Jack since it had been nearly 2 months since he saw them last.

This is why he found himself getting off his bike outside the shelter and watched as the kids milled around an adult. As he got closer he saw her

"Hi I'm looking for... YOU!" Holly spun around, her eyes locking on the same SPD officer that she'd nearly run into that morning. She yelped loudly in pain when his long fingers clamped down on her wrist.

"Who are you, and how did you freeze the thief earlier?" he demanded to know.

"I don't know what…" she whispered, back pedalling to get away from him.

"You are going to have to come with me. The Commander wants to speak to you."

He reached out, grabbing her uninjured arm, and began pulling her back toward him. The martial arts training she had been given by not only her various uncles but her father as well kicked in and she pulled back slightly and went to kick his knee but Sky countered attacked her, and she swore under her breath as he put her in the same vice grip as before. Sky was about to say something when he the small women in front of him pushed backwards into the wall catching him by surprise. He let go and she moved away.

Jack, Syd, Bridge and Z came out as the two were fighting. When Holly saw Jack and then the rest of the B-Squad she bolted inside. Jack and the rangers walked over to him and Z got in his face. "What the hell is your problem Sky? She's a civilian; you can't treat her like that!"

Sky glared at the yellow ranger. "She attacked me when I was trying to get her to come with me. She is under arrest for attacking a SPD officer!"

He tried to follow Holly, only to be stopped by Syd, who was pointing at their Blue Ranger. Bridge's face was pained as he turned toward the team.

"Bridge, what's wrong Papi?" Z questioned her boyfriend. Bridge turned to his girlfriend.

"I'm feeling a lot of self loathing at the moment and it's coming from inside."

Jack turned on his heel and told Syd, "I'll go and talk to her, just keep Sky here." he turned and headed into the building, leaving his friends behind. 

Inside...

He found her sitting down on the cold floor in an abandoned room her arms wrapped around her legs and she was shaking. Jack didn't know if she was still running from adrenalin or if it was fear.

"Holly?" She looked up and his heart broke; she looked terrified. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened then relaxed

"I'm sorry about Sky; he can be a bit overbearing sometimes." She snorted at the former red ranger and then went closer to Jack when she saw blond hair of Syd approaching them.

"Hi, I'm Syd. I'm really sorry about my idiot fiancé. I don't know what's gotten into him today." Syd shook extend her hand toward Holly in greeting. Holly shook it as Jack looked at Syd with a raised eyebrow at that titbit of news.

"I hope I'm invited to the wedding." He asked in a put out voice.

Syd rolled her eyes at her friend and bent down on the other side of Jack.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously at the women

"Holly. Holly Oliver." Holly said with a smile.

"As in…" Syd trailed off and Holly grinned.

"My mom was the first Yellow SPD ranger and my uncle and adopted father is Tommy Oliver."

"Your mom knew my dad?" Sky voice echoed in the room making Holly stiffened when she saw Sky but answered his question.

"Yes, she was the Yellow Ranger and his teammate. But she died when I was two."

She stood up and stepped in front of Bridge, not daring to look at any of the others as she put out her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bridge looked at her confusion written over his face. When he got a good look at her wrist, he added, "Why didn't you get your wrists seen to?" At the mention of her wrist, the Rangers looked down to see that the aforementioned body part was red, raw, and still swelling from earlier

"Its fine," she muttered but he didn't believe her. "Come on, you need to see Dr Felix, and get your arm fixed." Sky added, "And to talk to Commander Cruiger." Holly agreed with a reluctant nod, before she and Jack followed the Rangers

Meanwhile in Space 

A tall figure sat in his chair, he wore a black cloak and held a staff in his hand around him Putties and Tengas were milling around. Every few seconds the lights from the various controls panels around him would blink. The ship in question was huge, and like the rest of the ship the control room was huge but dark.

"Soon, I will have Earth bowing at my feet! Nothing and no one will stop me!" the being known as Master Vile, let out an insane bout of laughter as he gripped a half-star shaped crystal in the palm of his hand.


End file.
